Odio y Amor
by Paauuu
Summary: Harley tiene una importante fecha para celebrar, pero que sucede cuando el Joker confunde las cosas? Celos? Odio? Amor? Cuando se trata de ella, él siempre pierde el control. Pero ella esta echa para soportar todo eso y más a causa de su irracional amor. Harley / Joker / Deadshot - COMPLETO


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Estuve un par de semanas desaparecida... . Pero en fin…estoy devuelta!, aunque estaba indecisa de subir o no el fic. Al fin que me decidí a hacerlo porque lo escribí con cariño y obviamente para seguir mejorando, asique espero que les guste.**

 **Desde ya les digo que me inspire solo un poco en algunas escenas de la película, creo que se darán cuenta en que partes, pero esta echo con la intención de personificar mejor a los personajes y facilitarles el trabajo de visualizarlos en su mente.**

 **Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen y que mi fic está basado principalmente en la PELICULA. :)**

 **Odio y Amor**

Harley abrió los ojos despacio, no había mucha luz en la habitación, unas sábanas blancas tapaban su cuerpo, estaba recién despertando de un bonito y extraño sueño, en donde ella era la esposa del señor J, tenían dos hijos y vivían una vida normal. Sin duda un sueño bastante extraño, sabía que eso nunca, nunca pasaría, aquel sueño quedaría oculto en su memoria…

Estiro lentamente sus brazos de manera felina y miro a su compañero de al lado. El señor J seguía dormido. Soltó una risita traviesa mientras miraba su verde cabello y los tatuajes de su pecho y brazos, además de las armas que yacían en su velador. Él nunca podría ser un hombre normal, ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero de cualquier forma amaba todo de él, su existencia la había cautivado por completo.

Eran pocas las veces que se despertaba antes que él, su Puddin tenía serios problemas para dormir, y cuando lo hacía, era solo por un par de horas. Por eso cuando ella despertaba, lo encontraba revisando su celular, o rayando con marcador rojo uno que otro mapa de la ciudad, a veces simplemente no estaba en casa.

Harley sonrió y cerró los ojos, también, en algunas ocasiones, desde que el la libero de esa horrible prisión, lo había sorprendido observándola dormir y luego de mentirle a él diciéndole que tenía una horrible pesadilla, la hacía dormir en su tatuado pecho. Rio despacio. Si, el también hacia eso... Pero ahora el Joker realmente estaba cansado, no lo había visto dormir en dos días. Recordó entonces que habían asaltado el banco de Metrópolis, luego salió con la excusa diciendo que tenía que ir a "visitar" a algunos amigos, luego fueron al club donde el siguió haciendo negocios y por si fuera poco llegando a casa habían tenido una de "esas" noches, donde él había sido más intenso de lo normal. Harley miro su pierna, había unos pequeños círculos rojos, que él le había ocasionado con sus labios en señal de posesión y dominio. Ella los toco. Aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Mientras los tocaba, se detuvo en sus muñecas y tobillos, ambos tenían marcas rojas de atadura. Si de sexo se trataba, el señor J podía ser muy rudo. Sintió mariposas en su estómago, al recordar todo lo que habían hecho hace algunas horas en aquel cuarto especial que tenían solo para sus arrebatos de pasión, llevando su sexualidad a limites más a ya de lo comprendido como normal…y ella caía rendida ante el dándole todos los encantos que en cuerpo y alma podía ofrecerle solo a él, desde el momento en que se lanzó sin dudar a aquellos químicos, ella había hecho su juramento.

Sus ojos brillaron con una cálida luz. Sin duda se había despertado con el mejor de los ánimos, hoy era un día muy especial para ella. Acerco su mano al velador, abrió el cajón y tomo su celular. La pantalla se ilumino mostrando la fecha y hora. 18:05 PM – 27 de Noviembre. Harley apretó el celular contra su pecho, cerro sus vivaces ojos claros. No podía dejar de sonreír, soltando algunas risitas. Se sentía tan entusiasmada que tenía que liberar un poco de toda esa energía. Ella realmente era de esas personas que no podían estar mucho tiempo quietas. Pero antes de eso se daría una ducha y más tarde se pondría muchos relojes y joyas para ocultar las marcas que su Pudin le había dejado, quizás tenía más de ellas en su cuerpo y no lo sabía! Sonrió pervertida...

Sentada en la cama acerco su cuerpo y rostro lo más lento posible para no despertar al Joker y deposito un tierno beso en su pecho, se dio la vuelta para salir de la cama, pero una mano agarro su brazo. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo había despertado! Giro su rostro lentamente para verlo. El seguía dormido, lo sabía por su respiración. Suspiro aliviada y con sus dedos muy suavemente separo la mano que la sujetaba y la puso sobre una almohada. Se levantó despacio de la cama y comenzó a caminar en punta de pies hacia el baño.

Salió envuelta en dos toallas, una tapando su cuerpo y la otra giraba envuelta en su cabello. Todos sus movimientos eran lentos y daba una que otra mirada hacia el verificando su estado. Se acercó al ventanal de la habitación, corriendo una pequeña parte de las cortinas grises, asomo su rostro.

Frunció el ceño, ahí estaban aquellos idiotas buenos para nada. Ella y el señor J podían cuidarse muy bien ellos solos, no necesitaban de ellos tooodo el tiempo!. Pero bueno… eran decisiones del señor J y no las cuestionaría…Giro sus ojos y resoplo.

Abrió su gran armario que no daba más de tantos vestidos que había, también estaba su traje de Arlequín y su bate. Movió algunos vestidos y encontró lo que buscaba. Esta vez no quería llamar la atención de esos idiotas, no era divertido si su Pudin no estaba mirando. Cerro el closet y abrió otra de sus puertas. Ahí estaba, su casco rojo de motocicleta.

÷/+/+/+/+/+/+

El Joker abrió los ojos, sintió su cuerpo cansado, miro a su izquierda, Harley no estaba. Se levantó de la cama, llevaba puesto un suelto pantalón oscuro. Se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de afuera, camino descalzo saliendo de la habitación y bajo por la escalera que estaban a pocos metros de él, de frente a las escaleras estaba una gran puerta de cristal, hacia juego con la gran y lujosa casa que tenía un estilo muy moderno y un decorado poco convencional, llamativo desde cualquier punto de vista.

Los ruidos se escuchaban más fuertes. Él ya sabía lo que ocurría afuera, una silueta oscura y difusa se lograba ver atreves del cristal a prueba de balas. Salió hacia la entrada principal. Había una mezcla de colores en tonos naranja y azules en el cielo, pronto anochecería, sintió el frio viento del invierno en su desnudo torso y el hielo del asfalto contra sus pies.

Dirigió su vista hacia al frente, ahí estaba su chica, un casco rojo ocultaba su identidad, lo mismo pasaba con su cuerpo que estaba completamente cubierto por un holgado overol negro dejando muy poca piel al descubierto en el área de su cuello. Aun así, se podía saber perfectamente que era ella, quien más que Harley Quinn estaría haciendo tal cosa para divertirse, era parte de su intrépida personalidad... algo sumamente atrayente.

Harley conducía una motocicleta negra haciendo osadas acrobacias, dando giros por todo el estacionamiento de su casa mansión. Ella tenía todo el control sobre la moto, parecía muy segura y era increíble todo lo que podía hacer sin soltar sus manos de la moto, todo un espectáculo.

El instinto del Joker lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia su izquierda, sus ojos mostraron su ira interior. Dos hombres de traje negro que portaban armas observaban impresionados la destreza de Harley. El Joker no quitaba la mirada de ellos, solo unos segundos y el peso de su mirada se hizo sentir. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente, dando la espalda a Harley, pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

En una de las camionetas negras estacionadas en el lugar, un hombre robusto de barba, también vestido de traje negro bebía café mientras leía un diario. Levanto la vista y vio a su jefe y a los nuevos guardias que había contratado. Vaya idiotas!, se los había advertido!, que no fijaran mucho tiempo la vista en la chica del jefe. Pero tampoco los culpaba, cualquiera hubiera mirado sorprendido aquel osado espectáculo, sin embargo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la chispeante personalidad de Harley y la forma tan peculiar que tenía ella de expresar sus emociones y sus intrépidas acciones para llamar la atención de su jefe.

Tomo un último sorbo de café, dejo el diario a un lado y se bajó de la camioneta, sabía lo que se venía.

¡OH! Pero que Espectáculo! - dijo sarcásticamente el Joker cuando estuvo cerca de ellos- …no? Los hombres no sabían que responder.

Señor J, nosotros no sabíamos que era…- titubo uno de ellos.

Bla Bla Bla Bla...- Lo interrumpió efusivamente. Luego cambio drásticamente su expresión mientras soltaba algunas carcajadas tapando sus labios con la inquietante sonrisa tatuada en su mano - HA HA HA, No sabían? ...Oh no sabían! – grito teatralmente el Joker. Acaso eran estúpidos?, de verdad creían que él les iba a creer semejante estupidez?. Idiotas. El ruido que producía la moto, hacía que Harley no se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Eso es tan…DIVERTIDO! – Vocifero exaltado- Obviamente soy yo el equivocado! - Con sus manos peino su cabello hacia atrás. Los hombres sentían un escalofrío bajar por su cuello. Su penetrante mirada los hacía sentirse pequeños ante él. Aquellos verdes ojos parecían siniestros y los diferentes tonos de voz que utilizaba les aseguraba que tras esos ojos se escondía un verdadero psicópata.

Vaya…pero quien podría resistirse a la bella Harley Quinn! - Hizo énfasis en el nombre de ella y sus manos apuntaron hacia su chica. Los hombres lo miraron atónitos. Él se acercó a ellos y tomo la mandíbula de uno, la giro con violencia para que volteará ver a Harley en motocicleta.

MIRENLA! – grito fuerte en el oído del hombre - no es preciosa? .- Aquel sujeto sentía la mano del Joker apretar su cara más fuertemente con cada palabra mientras lo movía estrepitosamente -disfrutaste del espectáculo? – su voz se escuchó temiblemente burlona.

El hombre le respondió asustado con voz temblorosa y casi inaudible – ssiiii…

No logro escucharte…Tienes que decirlo más fuerte! – El Joker movió la cara del hombre efusivamente de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación y lo soltó. Dio unos pasos más atrás y sus manos palparon rápido los costados del suelto pantalón que llevaba. Giro su cuello al recordar que no portaba ningún arma, algo tan poco común en él.

Se acercó peligrosamente al hombre y lo tomo por el hombro dándole un gran puñetazo en la boca. Este se dobló ante él, bajo su cabeza y el Joker lo tomo por el cuello y estrello rudamente su rodilla en el mentón de él, levantando su cabeza hacia arriba, un crujido se escuchó y la sangre caía por montones de sus labios, mandíbula quebrada.

El Joker miro al otro hombre que por temor seguía de espaldas a él. El Joker palmo su hombro – oh…tranquilo…no me olvido de ti…-El hombro solo pudo cerrar sus ojos al sentir el fuerte puño en su rostro – Tu también quieres divertirte! - Escucho decir al Joker mientras iba cayéndose de costado por el impulso, pero otro puñetazo lo alcanzo en su otra mejilla. Ambos hombres estaban de rodillas. El Joker sacudió su mano para quitar la sangre que había quedado en sus nudillos. Le dio una mirada a Johnny, el único más competente de sus empleados, estaba apoyado en la camioneta de brazos cruzados. El Joker le hizo un gesto con su cuello en dirección a los hombres arrodillados. Johnny lo entendió, sacó su arma y se la lanzo a su jefe, este la recibió y soltó dos disparos, uno a cada hombre.

Él podía dejar que otros hombres apreciaran la belleza de su reina cuando ella bailaba en la jaula del club, mientras él la observaba vigilante y disfrutaba de los sensuales movimientos de ella, pero no iba a permitir que la miraran en su propia casa, y menos si habían disfrutado del espectáculo mientras él dormía.

Johnny se acercó a los cuerpos, los arrastro por el cemento hasta la camioneta, los puso en la parte trasera y se marchó conduciendo. Pronto tendría que estar de regreso.

El Joker tomo el arma y la puso en entre su piel y la pretina del negro pantalón. Miro la sangre en el piso de cemento al lado de sus descalzos pies. Siempre que se trataba de Harley él no podía dejar pasar nada, algo siniestro se apoderaba de él, ella hacia explotar todos sus sentidos.

Harley vio la camioneta de Johnny salir por la reja de metal que rodeaba la mansión. Detuvo la moto y se sentó correctamente, miro hacia la entrada principal. El señor J había despertado y la observaba desde varios metros. Harley levanto el brazo para saludarlo, estaba por bajar de la moto cuando vio que el comenzó a mover su mano haciéndola girar, en un ademan haciendo referencia a que continuara, él quería que ella siguiera para poder verla un poco más. Harley sintió un vuelco en su corazón y se volvió a acomodar bien, hizo rugir la moto y la puso andar, mientras hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer, complacer al señor J. Lentamente comenzó a moverse para acomodar su cuerpo en una bella acrobacia sobre ruedas.

El la miraba. Toda esa obra maestra era suya, aquella chica se acoplaba perfectamente a lo que él podía definir como una encantadora tentación. Jamás pensó que llegaría a su vida aquella seductora doctora. En un principio estando prisionero en Arkham, el sospecho que ella se había enamorado de él y rio fuertemente en aquel entonces, eso era una completa estupidez, el no creía en esas idioteces. Pero sin duda sacaría provecho de su supuesto "amor" que ella mostraba por él. Había resuelto seducirla, usarla y luego desecharla.

La moto de Harley giraba en su rueda trasera mientras la parte delantera estaba en el aire, _adorable_ pensó al sentir el calor en su entrepierna, eso le provocaba mucho, …. Entonces el recordó aquel episodio en Arkham, cuando ella estaba acostada sobre la mesa, indefensa ante él, luego de haberse liberado gracias a su ayuda. Estaba seguro que había pensado en matarla luego de violarla, pero vio sus ojos, se quedó perplejo y se molestó profundamente, algo lo inquietaba. Los ojos de ella no mostraban miedo o temor, eso le disgustaba, el siempre provocaba eso en las personas, ella estaba marcando la diferencia. Decidió cambiar el plan, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar ella por él, iba a jugar un poco más con aquella extraña y bella mujer.

Vas a matarme señor J? – Pregunto ella

El miraba atentamente los labios de ella pronunciar cada palabra. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente producto de la excitación. Aquellas palabras lo seducían completamente.

OH no…no voy a matarte… voy a hacerte sentir…muy …muy… mal …– Lo último lo pronuncio lentamente, quería que ella recordara esas palabras. sin duda quería atemorizarla, pero no lo consiguió y su deseo aumento.

Puedo soportarlo – dijo suavemente. El sintió un enorme placer sin explicación. Y comenzó con la terapia de electrochoque. A él también lo estremeció por dentro otra clase de electricidad al verla morder fuerte el cinturón en su boca.

….

Volvió en si para mirar como Harley se movía divinamente en la moto. Él podría jurar que había una gran sonrisa blanco perla debajo del rojo casco.

Apoyo su espalda contra una columna. Como es que él había caído rendido ante semejante belleza?, Como se había obsesionado con poseer aquella pieza de arte solo para él? Su mirada seguía perdida en ella, su imaginación volaba, él podía definir cada curva de su cuerpo debajo del suelto overol que la cubría.

Recordó a la antigua Harley con lentes, pero no menos atractiva, recordó cuando él le había hecho responder ante aquel juramento en donde ella se comprometía a vivir por él y ella nuevamente sin titubear dio el "Si". Ella viviría para el…Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al terminar de recordar la escena. En ese momento él no estaba tan seguro de que ella sería capaz de responder a eso, a pesar de saber los sentimientos de ella, pero ella lo sorprendió nuevamente dejándose caer hacia los químicos, ella sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas haciendo lo impensado, había acertado en la prueba. Pero el solo lo hiso para probar los límites de ella, una mujer capaz de hacer todo por él?. Eso era tan bueno y patético… Se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero no pudo dar un paso más, que era esa opresión en su pecho? Gruño molesto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, simplemente no podía dejarla morir, ella no tenía limites, igual que él, además había pasado todas las pruebas, sorprendiéndolo, seduciéndolo, el misterio en ella lo cautivaba por lo irracional de su persona. ¿Acaso el amor que decía tener ella era así de irracional? …tentador. Ella iba a ser su posesión, tenía que probar aquellos tentadores labios antes que ella muriera, se sentía perturbado. Intrigado por todo lo que ella causaba en él. Tenía una lucha interna en su mente, aquel juego ya debía haber terminado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba rápido a lo que su mente negaba. Se lanzó para buscarla y extendió sus brazos para ella.

El elevo su rostro y le devolvió la vida con su aliento. La tenía en sus brazos, su pecho contra el suyo, un impulso lo domino. Iba a descubrir que más podía ella provocar en él, la beso apresándola con sus labios buscando una respuesta... Sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo, todo fue muy rápido, se sentía embriagado, algo había hecho click en el interior de su perturbada mente. Se echó para atrás y rio tan fuerte. El juego había llegado demasiado lejos, y él ya había caído preso del calor ajeno...aquella mujer iba a vivir solo para él, él se encargaría de hacerla enloquecer, esa atrevida mujer seria suya, la aria su reina.

Agacho la mirada incrédulo de sí mismo y gruño, todo lo que había hecho para traerla de vuelta. Pero no…simplemente no podía hacer más que siempre buscarla, en que momento una parte de él dependía de ella? el tiempo que paso lejos de Harley le había molestado tanto, se sintió fuertemente agobiado en ese tiempo. Ni el mismo podía entenderse o no quería darle una explicación a lo que sentía en su interior todos esos días que no pudo verla, ni tocarla. Pero si sabía que ella no podía separarse de él, eso nunca lo permitiría, toda esa belleza, encanto y sensualidad le pertenecían y simplemente ella debía estar a su lado.

….

Harley acerco la moto hacia la entrada, se bajó de ella sacándose el casco, su cabello cayo sensualmente.

Te gusto? – dijo ella sonriendo y soltando juguetonas risitas. Sus ojos brillaban.

nena… por supuesto que si…– tomo un largo mechón del rubio cabello de ella enrollándolo en dos dedos – y no solo a mi….

¿Ah?, de que hablas Pudin? – Interrogo ella ingenua, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Oh…bebe, papi "despidió" a algunos empleados- dijo mostrando aquella sonrisa plateada. Harley rio graciosa.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él, sus brazos fueron a su cuello- Adoro cuando te pones celoso Pudin! - dijo en tono cantado. Él la beso desenfrenado mordiendo su labio inferior.

El Joker se separó de ella y la miro de pies a cabeza. Harley se dio cuenta que había olvidado lo que estaba usando. Pensó que alcanzaría a cambiarse antes que el despertara, pero no fue así.

El Joker camino alrededor de ella, mirando como el overol la cubría completa – oh… muñeca... esto no es para ti… - tomo el pequeño cierre frente a él, y lo bajo, haciendo que el molesto overol se deslizara por la suave y perlada piel de ella, cayendo al piso. Harley levanto un poco cada una de sus piernas saliendo completamente de él, quedando en roja ropa interior y zapatillas. –

Tienes razón Pudin - Ella piso el overol – siempre la tienes! – Le dijo animadamente pero luego acerco sus labios al oído de él, le hablo suave y seductoramente- Y ahora? Me quieres señor J? Soy toda tuya… - Separo un poco su rostro y lo miro fijamente, ambos mantenían la mirada el uno en el otro.

Esa es mi chica…- le hablo despacio. Y ella ladro juguetonamente como un perro, mientras sonreía coqueta y soltaba algunas risas.

Y bien…que quiere cenar la nena de papi? – le dijo él.

Galletas y jugo de uva– dijo ella

Mmmm eso no es una cena cariño… - Le dijo el Joker reprochándole y con su brazo rodeo la cintura de ella mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Pero yo se… que si me dejaras comerla…Aja...- Le decía ella juguetonamente. - Y tu señor J? – levanto su rostro para mirarlo.

Yo? …carne …– dijo el mirándola debajo de su hombro.

Bien! Pediremos carne para ti! – Dijo Harley alegremente – Iré a llamar ahora mismo! - y subió las escaleras corriendo mientras sus glúteos se movían al compás de sus pasos. El la vio entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Ella no se daba cuenta lo sensual que podía ser sin siquiera proponérselo.

/

Ambos habían comido sus respectivas cenas y un Joker vestido para salir con sus cadenas y gruesos anillos de oro veía las noticias acostado en su cama mientras esperaba a su chica, ella recién había entrado al baño de la habitación porque se había quedado lavando lo que habían utilizado para la cena.

Subió un poco el volumen del televisor, la voz de Harley tarareando una pegajosa canción desde la ducha no lo dejaba escuchar bien lo que decía el conductor de noticias. De pronto algo llamo su atención. El celular de Harley vibraba a un lado de la cama. "una llamada?" pensó abriendo un poco más sus ojos. Tomo el celular y iba a contestar, cuando se dio cuenta que era un mensaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _27 de Noviembre 2016_

 _\- Feliz año Harley Quinn_

 _\- Nunca cambies Muñeca!_

 _ **Deadshot**_

 _-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El Joker frunció el ceño, y la mano que sostenía el celular comenzó a tiritar. Estaba furioso, se veía en sus ojos. Con una sola mano presiono sus cienes tapando sus ojos. _27 de Noviembre…27 de Noviembre…27 de noviembre._ No recordaba esa fecha, puso el celular al lado del vestido que Harley había elegido para esa noche. Bebió su whisky al seco y volvió a leer el mensaje "... _Feliz Año_ …". Acaso ella se había atrevido a engañarlo? Se había acostado con otro hombre?. Un puño se formó en su mano. Su mente se nublo, sintió algo horrible en su interior, lo estaba quemando por dentro. Su boca estaba ceca y su respiración agitada. Una serie de imágenes de ella aparecieron rápido en su mente, de todos los momentos vividos. Su mente se bloqueó.

Golpeo su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. Acaso ella era tan idiota como para entregarse a otro hombre? Nunca lo permitiría. Hizo sonar su cuello con su mano. Bajo el volumen del televisor y la escucho cantar como una niña atreves de la puerta del baño…sentía odio, pero un agudo dolor en su pecho. Ella ya no era su suya.

Harley salió del baño, su cabello caía empapado en su blanca y tersa espalda. Ella le dedico la más bella de las sonrisas mientras secaba su cabello con otra toalla, pero su sonrisa se esfumo. Al ver el oscuro semblante del Joker parado frente a ella con una siniestra mirada.

El Joker la miro, tiro del cuello de su camisa y le dio la espalda. Apoyo su antebrazo en el ventanal y luego su frente. Vio el reflejo de sus propios ojos, oscurecidos por la ira. Rechino sus dientes, sentía su cuerpo arder de rabia y odio.

Ella encontraba todo esto tan extraño. Él nunca la miraba de esa manera.

Te pasa algo Puddin? – Ella le dijo dudosa y se acercó a él al no tener respuesta. Su mano iba directo hacia el hombro de el para voltearlo. – Estas jugando conmigo? – le pregunto juguetonamente.

Él se volteo y el filo de su fría mirada la estremeció. Dejo caer la toalla que portaba en su mano con la que secaba su cabello. Harley dio un paso hacia atrás – Pudin?- dijo en un susurro.

El no dijo nada, la ira se desbordaba en su pecho. Era tanta su indignación que por primera vez se sentía sin palabras. Miro a Harley, ella nunca había visto tanto rencor en sus ojos. Él se impulsó para atrás y le dio una dura y rápida bofetada. Ella sintió el dolor en su cara, el peso de la mano de él, de sus anillos, de su rabia…

Harley llevo su mano a su mejilla que ardía, quemaba su blanca piel.

Porque? -pregunto ella, su voz estaba temblorosa, el desprecio de su mirada rompió su corazón.

Oh…Pero que tenemos aquí? ….-Harley lo miraba consternada- No eres más que una sucia…sucia…zorra – dijo entre dientes y en un intento desesperado Harley se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo.

NO! - Le grito furioso y la empujo fuertemente contra el piso - no no …- movía su dedo en señal de desaprobación, un tono de burla se oía en su macabra voz – las perras no muerden la mano que les da de comer…. – Mostro una enorme y escalofriante sonrisa.

Harley se levantó del piso e intento abrazarlo de nuevo, pero él la intento volver a empujar, aun así, ella se aferró fuerte a las solapas de su saco negro. - No sé de qué hablas, estas siendo un completo idiota! – ella se aferró más fuerte y lo busco con la mirada acercándose a él. – Mírame! Tienes que explicarme! Háblame!- Harley intento besarlo a la fuerza. El la agarraba por sus hombros forcejeando con fuerza.

Para él ya había sido suficiente. Sentía que un manto de ira lo cubría por completo y no podía salir de él, se ahogaba y solo quería librarse de esa odiosa sensación. – La empujo contra la pared y sacó su arma, presiono la pistola en la cien de Harley, a la vez que agarraba su cuello con dureza y fuerza desmedida – Tu pequeña y dulce… PUTITA!… - El Joker se acercó a milímetros de su cara – Oh…querida…lo vas a lamentar….- Harley no pudo contenerse más y una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la blanca toalla que la cubría. El soltó su cuello y ella pudo gritar.

HAZLO! HAZLO! - Le grito en su cara mientras escuchaba la agitada respiración de él. El la jalo de su cabello y la hizo arrodillarse frente a la cama. Extendió su brazo apuntando el arma a su frente. Su mente estaba bloqueada…

Matameee!, - Grito Harley entre lágrimas. Respiro hondo para contenerlas y luego bajo el tono de su voz -…mátame…. si eso quieres…, está bien…Puedo aceptarlo…- Le decía entre sollozos y con el dorso de su mano secaba desesperadamente sus lágrimas. Ella no era una chica que lloraba, no ella siempre era fuerte.

En la mente del Joker una escena apareció claramente. Aquella escena que siempre lo perseguía. Ella cayendo a los químicos por él, de nuevo esa maldita opresión en su pecho se hacía presente.

Yo…te lo dije aquella vez... que viviría por ti, pero también…que moriría por ti – Harley miraba fijo a sus ojos que seguían inyectados de odio, mientras con una mano tocaba la mano de él que sujetaba el gatillo, la acaricio suavemente. Pero la soltó rápido al escucharlo hablar.

Oh? Dios! Que conmovedor!- Uso su tono más irónico y miro el techo. Bajo la vista y vio los cristalinos ojos de ella– di adiós…-

Adiós señor J… - Cerro sus ojos calmadamente, lagrimas bajaban despacio por sus mejillas. Escucho el disparo, pero no sintió ningún dolor. La bala yacía incrustada en la marquesa de la cama.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos y lo vio arrodillado frente a ella.

No podía hacerlo. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Ella lucia tan dispuesta a morir por él, que lo hacía dudar de su traición…y había algo más que lo inmovilizaban, aquellas lagrimas…Él nunca la había visto llorar, ella nunca le había mostrado su debilidad. Él siempre la había visto tan fuerte y segura, digna de ser su pareja, sin embargo, ella seguía siendo una chica enamorada después de todo.

Porque alargaba tanto el momento de matarla? No lo entendía, su mente estaba nublada por el odio, pero cuando ella hablaba…lo detenía, simplemente no era racional para él, con ella nunca lo era, no quería admitirlo, pero la necesitaba. No podía matarla, no mientras no estuviera totalmente seguro de eso.

Harley tomo rápido el arma que estaba en la mano de él y se apuntó así misma en el corazón.

Hoy…Puddin, era un día muy especial para mí, sabes?... Hoy se cumple un año…del día que acepté dar mi vida…para ti, - Hablaba con voz quebradiza – El día que caí por ti…en la fábrica de químicos y me convertí en Harley Quinn…- con su otra mano seco las nuevas lagrimas que salían por sus tristes ojos – Daa! Obvio!...tu no lo debes recordar- Soltó unas risitas a la vez que nuevas lagrimas caían, no podía detenerlas, por más que las secaba volvían a salir. – Escucha Puddin...si ya no te soy de utilidad…yo realmente puedo morir por ti – Le sonrió sinceramente.

La mirada del Joker estaba completamente perdida, había escuchado bien?. En su mente se preguntó "Qué?". Cuando escucho a Harley decir. "Hoy se cumple un año desde el día que decidí darte mi vida" "convirtiéndome en Harley Quinn" … Se sintió abrumado, su cabeza daba vueltas, mareado…entonces el mensaje de Deadshot podía significar otra cosa?, Un confuso rompecabezas se armaba en su mente.

El Joker tomo el arma que ella se apuntaba en el pecho, la dejo caer y acerco su brazo al borde de la cama donde había dejado el celular de Harley, lo tomo y abrió para leer nuevamente el mensaje. Harley se secó su rostro y lo miro sorprendida

-Que haces? …Ese es mi celular... – ella lo miro y el tapo sus labios con su dedo.

Shshhhhhhh, no me hables – Ella movió su cabeza en señal de un si.

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _27 de Noviembre 2016_

 _\- Feliz año Harley Quinn_

 _\- Nunca cambies Muñeca!_

 _ **Deadshot**_

 _-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El Joker tubo una fuerte jaqueca, se llevó las manos a su rostro. Todo era muy confuso todavía, aun no podía respirar bien, podría ser que el se había equivocado producto de su precipitación? Respiro hondo…. No estaba seguro.

Se paró, tiro el celular a la cama y miro los ojos rojos de Harley y su mano marcada en su mejilla. Tenía que salir de ahí, todas las dudas y preguntas sin respuesta lo inquietaban profundamente, pero sobre todo…no quería llegar a una conclusión del porqué de sus arrebatos, de su angustia.

Celos? ...Eso era todo. No se iba a responder así mismo. Todo ese asunto tenía que terminar ahí. Se levantó, se largaría de ahí, odiaba el solo pensar que podía sentir cosas inútiles.

Ella vio que el fuego en los ojos de él se había apagado, al igual que su agitada respiración. Y se paró junto a él tomando su brazo cuando vio que él se había volteado para marcharse, no quería dejarlo ir, todavía tenía muchas dudas, no la iba a matar?

Pudin…? – le dijo casi en un susurro.

Te esperare en el auto, no te demores – Y se marchó.

Harley se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y se pellizco el brazo. Todo había sido un sueño?. Se acostó en la cama, abrazo una almohada, suspiro aliviada mientras calmaba los latidos de su corazón, aun sentía su pulso sobresaltado y sus manos temblorosas. Algo brillo a su lado, era su celular. Lo abrió y vio el mensaje de Deadshot.

Le respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _27 de Noviembre_

 _Gracias por recordarlo!_

 _Eres un buen chico…_

 _Tu si eres mi amigo_

 **Harley Quinn**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termino de escribir…y se quedó pensado en las ultimas letras escritas "amigo….amigo…" . Ahora entendía todo! quizás su Pudin lo había visto…Ella comprendió, el señor J lo había malinterpretado!. Tenía que explicárselo!

Se levantó deprisa de la cama, tenía pocos minutos y esa noche ella quería sentirse la más hermosa de todas.

Arreglo su cabello, se puso un sexy vestido plateado, y se sentó frente a su tocador que estaba repleto de perfumes y maquillajes. Saco su lápiz labial rojo y pinto sus labios…levanto la mirada y sus ojos se opacaron al ver plasmada la mano del Joker en su mejilla, sintió un nudo en la garganta. "No _más lágrimas "._ Ella era fuerte, lo demostraría. Ella brillaría esa noche.

Se maquillo muy bien frente al espejo. El rojo de sus ojos se había ido y había conseguido borrar también el rojo de su mejilla, se sonrió así misma. Ella se encargaría de que la noche terminara bien. Se puso sus brillantes aretes y salió, aun dudosa de lo que el Joker le diría.

/./././

Bajo las escaleras sensualmente, con gracia, sentía su corazón latir a mil por horas, pero no se lo demostraría.

Ya estás bien señor J? – Le pregunto una vez estuvo frente a el – Escucha, tengo algo que decirte.

Estamos retrasados – Le dijo el Joker rápidamente saliendo tras la puerta y subiéndose al llamativo deportivo escarlata, fiel a su estilo. Harley lo siguió, una vez ella se sentó, abrió sus labios para hablar. Iba a decirle lo que pasaba – Pudin…sobre lo que...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque el tiro fuerte de la palanca de cambios y salió a toda velocidad. Ella supo que la estaba esquivando.

Harley miraba las bellas olas del mar con el reflejo de la luna a un lado de la carretera, sentía el viento en su cara, y su cabello se movía con el viento, la tención la estaba matando. Fueron los 30 minutos más largos hasta llegar a la ciudad.

El lamborghini escarlata brillaba con las luces de los letreros de la ciudad. El Joker conducía desenfrenado, por las conocidas calles de Gótica. Algunas personas miraban impresionados el majestuoso auto, mientras que otras se alejaban atemorizadas pues habían visto a ese auto y su dueño en varios diarios y noticias de la televisión. Aquel hombre no era otro más que el rey de Gotika y a su lado siempre estaba su reina.

El Joker giro bruscamente por una cuadra adentrándose en los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad.

Llegaron a la entrada de un oculto club nocturno. EL Joker estaciono el auto y Harley se apresuró a hablar antes de que el abriera la puerta.

Pudin lo que realmente paso- Pero el la interrumpió abriendo la puerta del auto. Nuevamente la silenciaba, no lo soporto más y exploto.

OK! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE MALDICION! ESCUCHAME!– Grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

El Joker dio un portazo cerrando la puerta y la miro furioso. – muñeca…preciosa…- acaricio su cabello maliciosamente- quieres hablar...? – se acercó a ella intimidándola con su sonrisa. Harley le tomo el rostro a él con ambas manos.

Si! Quiero hablar Pudin! Deadshot y yo...

OH! Eso... – La interrumpió, tapo la boca de Harley con su mano mostrando la burlona sonrisa tatuada. Harley instintivamente cerro los ojos – Esto…se está volviendo realmente aburrido… no es así? - . Harley frunció sus cejas molestas y el quito su mano de su boca. Claramente él no la iba a dejar hablar.

¡BIEN! Si eso quieres! – Estaba furiosa, salió del auto dando un fuerte portazo. Camino por la acera y unos hombres la miraban fascinados. La habían visto desde la jaula, pero en persona era aún más hermosa.

MUEVANSE – avanzo a paso firme entre los tres hombres, quienes quedaron hipnotizados con las sensuales piernas de ella. Harley avanzo un poco y escucho.

Pero qué carácter… - murmuro uno de ellos.

CALLATE! - Harley se volteo, sacó su pistola de su brillosa cartera plateada, apunto, disparó y el hombre callo muerto. Miro a los otros dos, les sonrió con notoria ironía, se dio la vuelta y entro al club.

El Joker miro la escena y rio.

Ha Ha Ha…. – mientras golpeaba el volante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Harley se acercó a la barra y le dieron un llamativo trago azul con pajitas, su favorito. El ambiente en el club estaba prendido, todos muy animados bailaban mientras que algunos hombres admiraban a una chica morena bailando en la jaula.

Sus celestes ojos se posaron al frente de la jaula, ahí estaba el Joker. Había entrado por una de las entradas del club que daba directo al salón vip. Estaba sentado dando la espalda al club, parecía hablar de negocios con un hombre mafioso y de traje blanco.

Bebió un sorbo de su trago, quería llamar su atención. Pero al mismo tiempo no estaba realmente animada... Todo había salido mal, el día que ella quería que fuera un día fantástico se había arruinado y casi, había muerto. Cerro sus ojos. Y bebió todo su trago, estaba decidida a cambiar eso.

Camino a paso firme y seguro por entre los hombres y mujeres del lugar, su vestido brillaba como ningún otro apegándose a su esbelto cuerpo y combinaba muy bien con los 2 colores en la punta de sus cabellos.

Se acercó a la Jaula y le guiño el ojo a la chica morena que bailaba. La chica se retiró, sabía que tenía que darle el lugar a la reina de Gótica.

Harley le sonrió y subió las escaleras sensualmente hasta entrar en la dorada jaula. Una vez en ella empezó a mover sus caderas sensualmente, nadie se comparaba a ella, se movía como diosa, ese era su lugar, la música y ella eran uno solo, tan enérgica y sexual. Todos los hombres quedaban fascinados con ella, y no solo por su audaz forma de bailar. Si no por la belleza y sex appel que emanaba de cada poro de su luminosa piel.

Ella bailaba a un ritmo rápido y bien marcado, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el ventanal vip. El amor de su vida le daba la espalda. Todos los movimientos que hacia eran en vano, el no se volteaba, no la miraba como siempre lo hacía vigilando cada uno de sus provocativos movimientos. Se empezó a sentir extraña, veía las luces girar sobre ella, estaba mareada, oía las voces de los hombres alentándola, estaba por primera vez incomoda. Algo la hacía sentir como en un horrible circo y ella era la entretención, las luces la desorientaban, estaba perdía…" _mírame….mírame",_ su mente jugo un juego cruel con ella mostrándole imágenes de lo ocurrido horas antes, su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y dolorosa. La marca en su mejilla se sentía todavía más caliente, la quemaba…Harley no se dio cuenta en que momento sus piernas desfallecieron y escuchaba la música cada vez más confusa. Perdió la conciencia mirando el ventanal, el verde cabello y la espalda del Joker. Su cuerpo cayo de espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y las manos de un hombre la sostuvieron por detrás atreves de los barrotes y aprovecharon de palpar el cuerpo de ella.

Cuidado preciosa - le dijo un hombre de tés morena.

No me toques! – Le dijo ella…Aun en ese estado sabía que esas manos no eran las que ella quería sentir. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de reincorporarse, pero aun todo le daba vueltas y veía los rostros de todos muy borrosos.

Se agarró firme de los barrotes y cayó en la cuenta de porque se sentía así. Se le había bajado la presión, sus niveles de azúcar estaban peligrosamente bajos, entonces recordó que lo único que había comido desde ayer habían sido algunas galletas. Si no hubiera sido por su querido Pudin, que le recordó que debía cenar no hubiera recordado comer algo, toda esa ajetreada vida a veces le pasaba la cuenta, muchas veces no tenía conciencia de las horas, del día o la noche, por eso le gustaba usar muchos relojes en su brazo, por supuesto, también por lo brillante y llamativos que eran.

Empezó a ver más claramente a todos, muchos seguían bailando y algunos la observaban curiosos.

Hey! Que miran estúpidos! – Agarro más fuerte la barra de metal dorado. Dio una última mirada al ventanal, todo seguía igual…Ya no quería seguir ahí, no tenía caso, no buscaría más su mirada, solo quería que pronto amaneciera.

Se acercó a la salida de la jaula y un hombre de camisa azul le tendía la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a bajar por la pequeña escalera. Tomo firme su mano como una dama y bajo gloriosa. Una vez abajo frente a él, paso su dedo por su pecho, se acercó a milímetros de su boca y le dijo sensualmente – Gracias…tu eres muy amable…- rio coquetamente mostrando una bella sonrisa. El hombre quedo embelesado por sus ojos azul cielo y lo sexy de su voz…

" _asique ella es la chica del Joker…que lastima…"._ Pensó el hombre al ver la blanca espalda de Harley marcharse tras una puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.

Harley salió del club, quería llegar rápido a casa, comer un pote de helado y dormir. Sabía que el Joker no llegaría a casa hasta que el tuviera ganas de hablar con ella, pero seguro no sería esa noche.

Necesitaba un auto.

Camino un poco más y miro hacia su izquierda, vio dos autos, pero ninguno le gusto, definitivamente no eran su estilo. Su vista giro a la derecha, un moderno auto rojo llamo su atención.

Perfecto! - dijo sonriente. Saco un arma y disparo al vidrio de la puerta, con la misma pistola golpeo el vidrio y removió los trozos que cayeron, entro al auto, se sacó uno de sus aretes y lo uso a modo de llave, aunque nadie lo sabía, eran un tanto "especiales" además de ser un lindo accesorio que hacia juego con su brillante vestido.

El auto arranco y Harley salió a toda velocidad perdiéndose por las calles de Gotica.

/

El Joker estaba en el palco Vip, su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido horas antes mientras un hombre hablaba y hablaba. Johnny observaba discretamente, sabía que su jefe no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que el hombre frente a él le decía, por eso no se sorprendió cuando lo escucho decir.

Me estás hablando a mí? Ha Ha Ha– Su mano cubría su boca enseñando su tatuaje a la vez que reía.

No lo pienses! será una buena inversión! – decía el hombre rápidamente tratando de convencerlo.

El Joker no quería oír más.

Sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías largado! – y le lanzo una mirada furtiva. Luego desvió su vista del hombre que también portaba grandes cadenas y vestía de blanco.

Johnny se acercó a el hombre que estaba sentado y puso la punta de su arma en la espalda del hombre, entonces este se paró y Johnny presiono el arma contra sus costillas.

Muévete…- le dijo Johnny a lo que ambos hombres caminaron hacia la salida.

El Joker dejo caer su cuello hacia atrás, estaba solo como él quería, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

La puerta frente a él se abrió y sus ojos se mostraron llenos de odio, la expresión de su cara cambio rápidamente a una mueca de fastidio, sacó su arma y apunto.

Wooou woou wooou! Sabía que te molestarías, pero no pensé que fuera tanto! Eso es muuucho odio! - Le dijo un alto moreno con barba mientras mostraba las palmas de sus manos, notoriamente sorprendido por aquel recibimiento- Cielos! Estas realmente loco! – Deadshot registro el lugar con sus ojos y se devolvió al Joker que seguía apuntándolo desde el blanco sillón.

Por cierto…Donde esta Harley? – le dijo mientras se acercaba a los sillones.

Dame un motivo para no jalar del gatillo – dijo el Joker, su voz sonaba ronca y macabra al igual que su agitada espiración.

Que? – Pregunto el moreno incrédulo – diablos J! baja el arma! Me estas poniendo nervioso sabes? – dijo Deadshot riendo – Tu sabes…yo solo vine a saludar a Harley.

El Joker se paró del sillón, aun con el arma apuntándolo y se acercó a el de manera desafiante.

Oh!….No…no..no! Mierda No! – Deadshot le dijo sobresaltado y puso su mano al costado de su pantalón para palpar su arma. Era inteligente y dedujo rápidamente los celos del Joker. Habían serias probabilidades de que su mensaje a ya llegado a manos del.- …wooooouuu para…para, asique es eso?! Leíste el mensaje? Al carajo! No es lo que piensas! Maldición J! – El Joker estaba perdiendo la paciencia amenazando con disparar - Bien! Escucha…tomare un trago y hablaremos, pero baja…el arma- le decía Deadshot mientras le hacía gestos con su mano para que bajara el arma.

OH! ….El tiempo pasa y aun no te escucho decir nada inteligente – le dijo el Joker mirando su reloj con notorio sarcasmo – Estas probando mi paciencia?

Deadshot se acercó a la mesa de color negro brillante, se sirvió un trago y lo tomo al seco mientras se sentaba ignorando el hecho de que el Joker seguía apuntándolo con una pistola.

Esta es la historia J, en la misión para detener a la bruja esa…Encantadora! Por obligación de la perra de Waller, puta vieja gánster! – El Joker lo escuchaba, pero su iracundo semblante no cambiaba – En un momento x de la misión Harley y yo – El Joker soltó un disparo que paso a milímetros de la calva cabeza de Deadshot y este se sobresaltó – A la Mierda J! déjame hablar! Me estas obligando a sacar mi jodida arma y no quiero problemas! Tengo una hija sabes?!

Deadshot golpeo la mesa – Ahora escucha y déjame terminar! – lo apunto con el dedo. Notoriamente molesto.

El Joker bajo su arma y se dio la vuelta hacia el ventanal de vidrio blindado. Una chica bailaba, pero no era Harley.

Bien…bien! Eso está mejor – le dijo Deadshot y el Joker rugió girando su cuello. Estaba exasperado y en su mente escuchaba las manecillas de un reloj, aún no había escuchado lo que quería oír.

"Acaso eso fue un rugido?" "este tipo está loco" – pensó Deadshot y continúo hablando- Bien…donde me quede?...ah! Si!, en un momento de la misión todos fuimos por unos tragos...Lose...muy poco profesional!

Deadshot cambio el tono de su voz y se puso realmente serio – En esa oportunidad, le pregunte a Harley porque una chica como ella termino como uno de nosotros, siendo una criminal y ella me conto su historia, como paso de ser tu doctora a convertirse en Harley Quinn, también me hablo sobre una especie de juramento de amor…, pero bueno ese es otro tema… - Deadshot miro a los ojos al Joker – El punto es…que ella me dijo que en dos meses más se cumplía un año de eso y lo importante que era para ella. Según sus palabras fue un renacimiento, el inicio de un cambio y su nueva identidad y eso….eso SI es importante….

Te lo digo yo…que me sentí identificado. Pasé muchos años ocultándole mi identidad criminal a mi hija, hasta que tuve que aceptarlo y afrontarlo, ella me amo de igual manera y eso…. Para mí fue como mi renacimiento – Deadshot tomo al seco otro trago - Ella también me dijo que yo era su amigo…y como puedes imaginar no tengo muchos…por eso lo recordé.

Ah! y dejando esa mierda de sentimentalismo de lado….Ella salvo mi trasero sabes? – dijo Deadshot riendo – y no solo el mío! Maldición! Tu chica es una bomba!.

Por cierto, J Donde esta ella? – le pregunto el moreno con ambos brazos estirados sobre el sillón, mostrándose un poco más cómodo.

El Joker había escuchado atentamente todo. La historia del concordaba… Había vuelto en si. Pero donde estaba Harley? Ella no había subido a verlo.

Ella está bailando – le dijo el Joker.

Te digo algo J? yo vengo de abajo y no vi a Harley– El Joker se levantó del sillón y fue directo al ventanal, la busco por todos lados con su mirada, pero no la encontró.

Si no sabes dónde está tu chica…Diablos! Estas en serios problemas! – Deadshot bebió otro trago y soltó algunas carcajadas– esa chica es ruda! Pero si quieres un consejo, a todas las chicas les gustan las rosas! – Deadshot miro la cara del Joker y dejo de reír.

El Joker se acercó lentamente a Deadshot, quedando poco espacio entre ellos dos, cara con cara, le dio unas sonoras palmadas en su mejilla y le dijo: oh…se nota que no conoces a mi chica…. - Deadshot lo miro sorprendido "que problema tiene este sujeto?" pensó mientras miraba la aterradora sonrisa del Joker.

De un segundo a otro la mirada del Joker cambio, dejando de sonreír y su respiración se notaba agitada, le dijo entrecortadamente con un oscuro semblante – vete….de aquí…- levanto la mano que sostenía el arma apuntando hacia la salida.

Deadshot se levantó.

OK….., hasta para mí eso fue siniestro…Muy bien! Sigue así J! Eres un tipo malo…- Le decía Deadshot mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta tratando de no chocar con nada. Ni loco quitaría los ojos del Joker, nunca se sabía que podría hacer y realmente no sabía si le había creído o no su historia, además de que todos sus gestos y cambios de rostros eran muy confusos.

Cuando estuvo muy cerca de la puerta le dijo – Ah! Y no vine aquí en vano! Dale mis saludos a Harley!

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y vio como una bala atravesaba la puerta muy cerca de donde estuvo el, seguido de esa inconfundible risa – Ha Ha Ha Ha…..

"Puta madre eso estuvo cerca!" y salió rápido del lugar.

/./././././././././././././

En el club la música no dejaba de sonar, aquel glamoroso lugar siempre tenía abiertas sus puertas y en uno de los salones Vip, el Joker veía a todo el mundo bailar y disfrutar del ambiente. Menos el, tenía su mente ocupada en otro tipo de cosas.

Johnny…Tienes trabajo que hacer – le dijo el Joker al hombre de traje junto a él, sin mirarlo.

Sera muy difícil esta vez J…Lo digo por la hora – Le respondió Johnny.

El Joker giro su muñeca y en su costoso reloj vio la hora 2.05 am - esa es la parte divertida Johnny...– Se volteo para verlo – soy muy persuasivo.

Ok, are algunas llamadas, creo tener al sujeto indicado, – Le respondió Johnny sabiendo que no sería sencillo conseguir tan particular objeto a esas horas de la madrugada. -

Eso es….- El Joker respiro hondo y exhalo – Vamos a divertirnos – termino de decir y salió por la puerta seguido de Johnny.

/././././././././ /./././././././././

Harley llego a la mansión. Estaciono el auto a un costado de la entrada principal. Soplo un mechón de su cabello, levantándolo de su cara, por fin había llegado. Por su puesto que la mansión del Joker quedaba bastante retirada y oculta de la ciudad. Se bajó del auto, abrió su bolso y saco un juego de llaves. Sonrió tristemente al recordar como el Joker la había llevado ahí por primera vez y le había entregado las llaves confiando en ella…

Entro a casa, vio como algunas cosas habían cambiado para los gustos de ella, así como algunos colores en las paredes. Esa noche estaba muy nostálgica, además de estar completamente sola en casa, otras veces también era así, pero esa noche se le hacía bastante grande la casa y muchos recuerdos se venían a su mente.

Camino a su izquierda donde se encontraba el living principal y se dejó caer en uno de los negros sillones del lugar, su cabello estaba más largo y se esparció por todo alrededor de ella, giro su vista a su derecha, había una mesa central de vidrio, ella la había escogido cuando había vuelto a casa…soltó unas suaves risas girando su cuerpo hacia la mesa. Recordó entonces que gracias a Johnny se había enterado de como su Puddin la había "extrañado" según él. Ella le pregunto aquel entonces cuando llego, porque todo estaba llena de polvo y varios objetos rotos, cuando sabía perfectamente que al Joker le gustaba mantener todo cuidadosamente muy ordenado, entonces él le dijo que su jefe en un impulso de rabia había quebrado la mesa aquella vez que Batman la había capturado y que el tiempo que estuvo ella en prisión él había dormido solo una noche en casa, después de eso el Joker y Johnny se habían trasladado a un departamento céntrico de la ciudad y cuando él le pregunto a su jefe si volverían a la mansión él le dijo que solo volvería a la mansión con ella de regreso…Además de confidenciarle que el humor del Joker y su actitud habían cambiado drásticamente en su ausencia, encerrándose varias veces solo en la oscuridad de su habitación del departamento y que muchas veces el dudaba en hablarle, temiendo por su reacción. Por supuesto que Johnny le hizo jurar que nunca debía decir nada sobre esta confidencia o tendría serios problemas con su jefe.

Se alegró internamente… Había pasado solo un año, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, al igual que tenía tantos recuerdos con su Puddin, momentos que solo ellos dos compartían.

Suspiro y se levantó del sillón, subió las escaleras y entro por la puerta frente a ella. Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a quitarse todos los accesorios que llevaba y a desmaquillarse, dejando en evidencia el rojo que permanecía en su mejilla debajo de su tatuaje de corazón, aquella marca le quitaba su sonrisa, probablemente se quitaría en dos o tres días. Realmente no le importaba, estaba hecha para soportar el abuso y dolor. Sabía que la clase de amor incondicional que sentía por el Joker siempre terminaría hiriéndola inconscientemente de alguna manera y esa noche no había sido la excepción.

Miro a su izquierda, había una particular puerta de color rojo, camino hacia la puerta y la acaricio…esa era la entrada a uno de sus lugares favoritos, aquella habitacion especial donde ella enloquecia de placer y se entregaba a las perversiones mas eroticas del Joker …el color rojo de la puerta combinaba perfectamente con el completo y especial decorado rojo que se encontraba tras ella. Sin duda nada en ese día había salido bien, se sentía frustrada y herida, decepcionada de todo ese día, se dejó caer debajo de la puerta derrotada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Joker iba por la carretera a toda velocidad conduciendo el Lamborghini escarlata, miro a su derecha el asiento vacío de Harley. Podía escucharla reír, guiñarle un ojo, mostrando su gran sonrisa y el tacto de su mano acariciando su entrepierna. Calculo el tiempo que le faltaba por llegar, 20 minutos. Piso a fondo el acelerador, y apretó fuerte el volante, tal vez 10...

Quería verla, necesitaba verla. Ella seguía siendo solo de él, como a él le gustaba, estaba atrapado en las sensaciones que ella provocaba en él y cuanto antes la escuchara decir su nombre entre gemidos, mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta principal, estaban todas las luces de la casa apagadas, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y lo primero que hizo fue fijar sus ojos en la cama. Ahí estaba Harley, dormía en el lugar que generalmente usaba el, aferrándose a su almohada…nada la cubría y solo llevaba puesto su celeste pijama de satín que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas.

Se acercó a Harley y se inclinó para verla, pudo oler el dulce aroma de su cabello y no se resistió a acariciarlos, cuando lo hizo se corrieron algunos cabellos del rostro de Harley, no le gusto lo que vio, odiaba ver el rojo en su mejilla y no por el hecho de haberla lastimado, sino porque, aunque no lo quisiera decir y muy en el fondo de su mente, el Joker sabía que en esa marca había expresado su odio y amor. Desvió su mirada y con su mano siguió su camino tocando sus labios.

Harley…. despierta - Le dijo. Ella sintió que una mano la acariciaba y abrió sus ojos.

Pudin! – dijo ella efusivamente, reincorporándose. El aprovecho de sentarse en la cama y ella se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas con su rostro mirando el mentón de él. El la miraba desde arriba.

Todo fue un sueño? – le dijo ella estirando su brazo para acariciar la piel de su pecho que estaba al descubierto y jugo con sus dedos tocando las cadenas de oro.

El Joker quito sus ojos de ella ignorando la pregunta. Y volteo al velador.

ok…cariño ….papi tiene algo para ti – Le dijo él y Harley se sentó en la cama quedando frente a él.

Encima del velador había un objeto cubierto por una tela de seda color rosado. El Joker la tomo y se la dio a Harley. Ella apenas lo tomo en sus manos, sintió el peso y su forma pudo distinguir de que se trataba. Desenvolvió el objeto y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un brillo celestial al igual que su boca que estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

Pero como? Puddin! . Harley se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso enérgicamente, él le correspondió tomándola de la cintura intensificando el beso. Ella se separó de él y empezó a observar el objeto entusiasmada. Era una nueva pistola de "Hate / Love "bañada en oro, estaba sorprendida pues la suya propia la había perdido en el enfrentamiento con Encantadora.

Harley tomo la pistola y simulo apuntar a la lámpara del velador – baam! – dijo juguetonamente – como la conseguiste Puddin?! Ouum…Es preciosa!

Bebe de verdad preguntas eso? Ha Ha Ha – dijo el Joker mostrando su plateada sonrisa. Harley se sintió ensimismada, cautivada por esa sonrisa que, para muchos era aterradora y sádica, pero para ella era la más encantadora de todas - ohh mmm …Tengo que consentir a mi chica…sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…- Esa era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba decir eso. Harley sabía que detrás de esa frase se escondían los sentimientos de él. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Su amor dolía, pero no podía respirar sin él. Estaba tan jodida…perdidamente enamorada sin remedio.

Tu si sabes lo que quiero…Te amo...- le dijo ella y él sintió como se hundía fuerte en su pecho, por poco no la hubiera tenido en sus brazos y aquella sensación tan embriagadora se hubiera ido al igual que su agradable aroma y suave piel.

Con su mano el Joker levanto el mentón de ella y sus ojos se pusieron realmente serios al igual que su voz – Harley…tu sabes que esto no durara mucho ….– Harley trago saliva y lo miro dudosa aun con las manos de el sobre su cuello sujetándola suavemente para que no desviara la mirada – a que te refieres? – Pregunto ella preocupada.

Me refiero…a no estar seguro de cuánto tiempo más viviremos…. Y yo…quiero seguir viviendo estos momentos contigo…- Sus ojos la miraban fijamente y luego le dijo casi en un susurro - La pregunta es…entiendes lo que quiero decir? ….-Harley entendía perfecto el reflejo de sus palabras y ojos, ese era su manera de decirle que quería seguir a su lado, que correspondía sus sentimientos a su manera . Harley sentía su corazón tan calmado y cálido, no podía describirlo, toda la angustia se había ido.

Si…entiendo….- El Joker sintió un deseo indescriptible de besar sus labios y lo hizo, para luego besar su rostro, mentón, mejillas….. cuello, al tiempo que inhalaba su dulce y cautivante aroma. Por un momento había pensado en preguntarle si ella seguiría viviendo esos momentos con él, pero luego se dio cuenta que, aunque ella respondiera con un no, él no la dejaría ir nunca, ella era solo de él. Su cuerpo sin querer y proponérselo, clamaba el cuerpo de ella. , así de simple, la amaba... esa era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, aunque ella nunca lo escucharia de su boca.

Harley soltaba suspiros al sentir que el la devoraba con sus besos y bajaba apasionadamente por su pecho. Harley se separó un poco de él y jadeando le dijo.

Puddin…Puddin…quieres que vaya a esperarte como a ti te gusta? – Le dijo Harley volteando a ver la puerta roja. Él también se volteo a verla, se quedó mirándola unos segundos y luego se devolvió a Harley, vio de nuevo la marca de su mano plasmada en su mejilla, se acercó al oído de Harley y le dijo suavemente – Esta noche no bebe…esta noche aremos algo diferente…porque hoy es un día especial…lo recuerdas? – El corazón de Harley latió a mil por horas, estaba sin palabras, pero no hizo falta decir nada, él la callo besandola despacio, lentamente y la empujo suave en la cama quedando sobre ella, en posición invertida a las almohadas... Esa noche el le haria el amor...

Harley nunca habia sentido sus besos tan cálidos al igual que sus manos que la acariciaban despacio, se aferró a su espalda que aún se mantenía cubierta con su camisa, pronto se la quitaría.

Su noche recién comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno ese fue mi fic. Espero de corazón que les gustara un poquito, . Como siempre digo, cuesta mucho captar la esencia del Joker, sufrí mucho bloqueo tratando de entrar a su mente y agregarle el romance sin salirme de su personaje! Asique porfis no me crucifiquen! y perdon por algunas faltas ortograficas. !**

 **Bueno y como siempre digo se aceptan criticas constructivas! Un abrazo!**


End file.
